Sleeping Beauty:Percy Jackson Style
by wogc.97oars
Summary: Annabeth finds Percy in the wolf house, but he is in a mysterious sleep…. How to wake him up? I think you know how the story goes. This is way better than it sounds, I am horrible at summaries.
1. Annabeth POV

Sleeping Beauty

Summary: Annabeth finds Percy in the wolf house, but he is in a mysterious sleep…. How to wake him up? I think you know how the story goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson otherwise I wouldn`t still be in high school and I would be traveling the world.

One Shot

Annabeth`s POV

KEEP OUT!

That's what the sign on a poor of big, heavy wooden doors read.

Normally I would obey signs like these, but to a half blood, especially one who has been dating Percy for 11 months these signs SCREAM "YOU MUST COME IN, A HALF BLOOD (cough Percy cough) IS IN DANGER!"

Before I could talk myself out of it, I pushed the doors open.

The room is huge and is illuminated by the sun`s rays pouring through the open windows. The walls stretch out forever and the roof is slightly slanted.

In the middle of the room, in all his glory was my boyfriend Percy Jackson. I walked over and looked at him. I knew what I had to do, I had to kiss him. So I bent down…

A/N HAHAHAHAHA I`m so evil, I know I said it was going to be a one shot and that this was super short, but I`ll have another chapter up really soon, probably later today, but I had to go to crew (rowing) practice , but I just had to get this up.

P.S. This isn`t my first fanfiction, but I haven`t posted or written in a few months, so I`m sorry if this is bad, I wrote part of this a while ago, but I never posted it.


	2. Percy POV

Disclaimer- I don`t own Percy Jackson

Percy POV

AHH it was so lovely here in dream land. Then all of a sudden a monster came and jumped out of nowhere trying to rip my lips off.

He tried to punch, kick and jab his way out, but it had counted on that.

Then he woke up, "Ohh Hi Annabeth how are you?"

"Don`t you, "Hi Annabeth me" you just kicked me." "Ohh sorry I thought you were a monsterrr." I mean…"

"What did you just say!" Annabeth then punched him out cold for about 2 ½ minutes.

"Annabeth, not that I mind, but what are you doing in my cabin, didn`t I just see you last night?" Percy rushed seeing that Annabeth was starting to get ticked off."

Annabeth looked bewildered and kind of sad at my "Percy you`ve been missing for 6 months and you are not in your cabin, we`re at the Wolf House, a sacred place for roman demigods." "Chiron figured that I`d this has anything to do with Hera and the romans it would lead us here." I looked at her like she was crazy, but let`s face it I`m known for getting myself into these situations, whether I remember them or not, considering I can`t remember anything except …. Annabeth, but even the memories of her are gone, just her name and what has happened since I woke up.

I start to panic when I realize Annabeth is talking to me.

"Percy what is the last thing you remember?" She spoke nervously, as if there was something wrong with what I just said.

"Kissing you goodnight, (the words seem to come naturally to me as I winked confidently at her) then I…. umm. I don`t remember falling asleep, just waking up here." I finished, still panicking, but confused how I suddenly remembered that night, but nothing else except Annabeth, and even those memories were hazy.

"Percy, I haven`t seen you in 6 months and your telling me that you`ve been here sleeping the entire time~" She exclaimed and gave me a only you could manage that look.

"What!" I exclaimed not knowing what to say or do (especially since Annabeth seemed particularly pissed of today), 6 months the last thing I could remember was falling asleep and anything before that, zilch, but how could I have been sleeping here all that time and no one had found me?

"Annabeth I can`t remember anything, I don`t even know who you are." I exclaimed starting to panic.

A/N: Thanks to Jwmilano and MargarethMidori chan for following my story, Jwmilano for following me Lindsay for favoriting my story and me you guys are amazing! I should have the next chapter I should have the next chapter by next Sunday.


End file.
